fadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia
theory In theory only popular stuff gets a wikia on www.wikia.com . This is a linked list to wikias to pressure the list and to add that wikis to their articles. list 1Central Wikia 224 33D game 43D Realms 5Abaeté 6Abitur Wissen 7Absurdopedia 8Academic Publishing Wiki 9Accounting 10Achaea 11BiblioAcid 12Active Worlds 13Activism 14Adozione 15American Federation of Musicians 16Aftermath 17Age of Empires 18A Gathering of Heroes 19Agriculture 20Aiko 21Aircraft 22Airsoft 23AISoft 24???????????? 25Alaska 26A-levels 27Empire of the Alexandrians 28Alice Soft 29Aliens 30Altereco 31Alternative History 32Alternative Science 33Amazing Island 34Amazone 35Advanced Micro Devices 36American Football 37Amigos 38Amtgard 39Ancient Coins 40Ancient Rome 41Ancient world 42Andalu 43Anglish 44Animal Crossing 45Anime (en, zh) 46Animorphs 47Ankara 48Answers 49Anthropology 50Argentum Online 2 51Anarchy Online Knowledge Base 52Apocalypsis 53Apostolic Church 54Adventure Quest 55Arbeitslos 56Archaeology 57Architecture 58Armoriale 59Artemis Fowl 60Art recipes 61Ashlee Simpson 62Asimov 63Technology Transfer 64Astronomy 65Asylum 66Atheism 67Aqua Teen Hunger Force 68Atmospheric Dispersion Modelling 69Audio Engineering 70Audio Recording 71Australia 72Auto Demain 73Home automation 74Avatar 75Avegost 76Babylon Project 77Baby Sign Language Dictionary 78Bahrain 79Baltimore 80Limerick Band Archive 81Bangalore 82Barbatie 83Barcelona 84Baridas 85Baseball 86Basket 87Batam 88BatchLocator 89Battlefield 90Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds 91BBS 92Battle B-Daman 93Beavis and Butt-Head 94Beer 95Beijing 96Belgium 97Black Eyed Peas 98Bereber 99Bergen 100Berlin 101Best Practices 102BeyondVoting 103Bangalore Film Society 104Bounty Hunter's Guild 105Bhutan 106Bibliotek 107Bibliotek 108Binghamton 109Biographies 110Biological Materials 111Biomedizinisches 112Bionic 113Bionicle 114Biotechno 115Black Ice Tales 116BlackBerry 117Blade Runner 118Blair Witch 119Blender 120Blogging 121Blogsome 122Blade Mistress 123Bob and George 124Bomberman 125Boppard 126Boston 127Boxster 128Brickfilms 129British Offices and Honours 130Broadcasting 131Broadway 132Büdingen 133Buenos Aires 134Buffy 135Bushcraft 136Business 137Business owns 138Bydgoszcz 139Cafe Review 140Calgary 141CamarilaRequiem 142Camcorders 143Canada 144Cancer 145Calvin and Hobbes 146Cantonese 147Carling Weekend 148Cars 149Cartoons 150Cascadia 151CATIA 152Causmo Effect 153Celebrity 154Celiac 155Cell Phone Enthusiasts 156Censorship 157Charities 158Charles Munch 159Charmed 160CheatBase 161Cheese 162chemistry 163Chess 164Chicago 165Chita 166Choice Watch 167Christianity 168Christian Music 169?????????? 170College Hockey 171Ciclismo Urbano 172Iniciativa OpenContent Ciudades Digitales 173Cinegame 174Cities 175Citizens Required 176City of Heroes 177Civil Engineering 178Clean 179Clock Crew 180Clocks 181Configuration Management 182Command and Conquer 183Character Optimization Board Database 184CoDEV 185Cognitive Linguistics 186Stephen Colbert 187Collaboration 188Columbia, Missouri 189L'histoire de COM 190Comedy 191Comics 192Communication Design 193Community Communication 194Comox Valley 195Compiz 196ComputerWiki 197Computers 198Computer vision 199Conan 200Concordances and Characters 201Condo 202Conferences 203Conflict resolution 204Congress 205Conlang 206Connectivity 207Constitution (en, ja, ko, zh) 208Conworld 209Coopera 210Corno 211Corvette 212COTTI 213Counter Culture 214Couperin 215C ++ (en, pl) 216Crash Bandicoot 217Creatures 218Cryptozoology 219Counter-Strike 220California State Automobile Association 221C Sharp 222The Cure 223Cyber Nations 224Cycling 225Cyclisme 226D20 NPC 227Damascus 228Dance 229Darfur 230Dark709 231Dark Shadows 232Dark Tower 233Database Management 234Data Mining 235Datsun 510 236David Lynch 237Da Vinci Code 238DC Animated Universe 239DDR 240Eurovision 241Death 242Debate 243Delhi 244Dell 245Delphi 246Democracy 247Democracy 248Dentistry 249Depression 250Désencyclopédie 251Desi 252Design 253DesignLivre 254Detroit 255Dallas/Fort Worth 256Diablo 257Diaspora 258Distributed Interactive Functional Fiction Programming 259Digimon 260Digit@lpedia 261Disability 262Disc golf 263Discworld 264Disney 265Dive Into America 266DIY Culture 267Dungeons and Dragons 268D'ni 269DNS 270Documentation 271Dofus 272Domino 273Doom Wiki 274Dostoevsky 275.hack 276.NET Framework 277Down Syndrome 278Draesen 279Dragaera 280Dragon Ball 281Dragons 282Dreambox 283Dreams 284Driver 285Druga svetovna vojna 286Disruptive technologies 287Dubai 288Dune 289DVD 290DVD-lab 291Dynasty Warriors 292Dyskordia 293Dyslexia 294Dystopia 295The Eagle Party 296Eagles' Fans 297E-Austro-We;gry 298Eberron 299Ebre 300ECJS 301Economics 302Ecovillage Wiki 303ECW 304Edmonton 305Educación 306Education 307EFL 308Efrat (en, he) 309EGM NGR 310Egytopia 311eHockey 312Eiland 313Eincyclopedia 314Eisenbahn 315Elancia 316Electionville 317Electoral Reform 318Electronic Music 319Elektronik 320eLinguas 321Email 322Empires Mod 323Endeavor 324Endless Online 325Endurance 326Engineering 327EverQuest 2 328EQ2 East 329Energie Rinnovabili Alternative 330Erfurt 331Enterprise Resource Planning 332Clarion 333Diabetes 334Escalada 335European Business Education 336Esperanto-komunumo 337Esperanto für Polizeibeamte 338Virtual Celebrities in Hong Kong 339EvE online 340Events 341Escape Velocity Nova 342Evolutionary Business 343Evolutionary Spirituality 344E-wrestling 345Expressways 346Facial Cleansing Products 347Fading Suns 348Fads 349Family Guy 350Fantasy 351Fast Show 352FOSS Community India 353FeatureGarden 354feelings 355Feuilleton (Kulturwiki) 356Frequent Fliers 357Fiction (Novelas) (French) 358Filetopia 359Film 360Film Guide 361Film News 362Film Studies 363Final Fantasy 364Fine art 365Fire Emblem 366Firefly 367Fishery Management 368Flink 369fnord 370Neurotically Yours 371Folk Song Index 372Face of Mankind 373Font 374Football 375Footy 376Föräldraskap 377Forgotten Realms 378Fotografia 379Fotografija 380Foundation 381FreeBASIC 382FreeBSD 383Freelancer 384Freetekno 385French Roads 386Fresno 387Friends 388Forgotten Realms Unlimited Adventures 389Fort Sill Apache Tribe 390Full House 391Fun 392Fundraising 393Furcadia 394WikiFur 395Futebol 396Futurama 397Future 398Gaia 399Battlestar Galactica 400Galactic Civilizations 2 401GameBlender 402Gameinfo 403Game Maker Wiki 404Games 405GameTheory 406Garfield 407GarouMUSH 408GCZ Archiv 409Genealogy 410Genius Entertainment 411Germersheim 412Gfx 413Ghosts 414Gießen 415Gifted 416GIGA 417Gimnasia 418G[[Knowledge 419glaciar 420Glest 421Globalization 422Giant Metal Warrior 423Games and Simulations 424Godzilla 425Golf 426Google 427Goregrind 428Government submissions 429Grammar 430Granada 431Grapes 432Graphics 433GrassRoots 434Green Day 435Grel 436GRIXML 437Groenmarkt 438Grossomodo 439GemStone IV 440General Systems Theory 441Grand Theft Auto 442NeoPets Guild 443GuildWars 444Guitar 445Gundam 446Guns 447GunZ 448GymnWiki 449Habbo Hotel 450Haiti 451Half-Life 452Halo 453Harry Potter 454Hassa (en) (ar, en) 455Hattrick (en, es, it) 456His Dark Materials 457Health 458Heaven's Gate 459Hembygd 460Heraldry 461Hexenzirkel 462Hogan's Heroes 463Highland Games 464Have I Got News For You 465History 466Hitchhikers 467Hitchhiking 468Hitman 469Harvest Moon 470History of Humans (en, sr) 471Homebrew 472Homeschooling 473Homeworld 474Honduras 475Hong Kong 476Honorverse 477College Basketball 478Horror Films 479How To Engineer It (en, ja, lt) 480Homestar Runner Wooky (Parody) 481HTML 482HTPC 483Hukuk 484Hunde 485?? 486Hyperspace 487Hypertext Theory 488Hypertime 489International Auxiliary Languages 490iAudio 491International Baccalaureate 492ICT 493Ideas 494Ido por Koreani 495id Universe 496IGames 497IGN Boards History 498Ikkepedia 499Inciclopedia 500India 501Indiana Jones 502Indus 503Industrial 504Industrial Engineering 505Inferno 506Infinite Worlds 507Infusiopedia 508Inheritance 509Inline Skating 510In Living Color 511Insel-Monarchie 512Instructional Technology 513Insurance 514Los Insurrectos del Bosque 515INTEQ KB 516International Development 517????? 518Internet 519Internet Heroes 520Internet Marketing 521InternetOS 522Internships 523Intragrowth 524Intuite 525Creatividad interactiva 526InuYasha 527Inventions 528Investments 529iPod 530IRC 531iriver 532Istanbul 533Italia 534Jacksonville 535James Bond 536Japan 537Java 538Jersey City 539Jerusalem 540Jesuit 541Jim Rome Show 542Join Me 543Journalism 544Judaism 545Judge Dredd 546Juggling 547Juraskripten 548Kabbalah 549Kalimán 550Kansas City 551Hajime Kanzaka 552Korean American Professionals 553KDE 554Keene, New Hampshire 555Kerala 556Kim Possible 557Kinderspiele 558Kingdom Hearts 559The King in Yellow 560King Kong 561Kitsch 562Knitting 563Konfabulator 564Korea 565Kwish 566Legend of the Five Rings 567Ladino 568Language 569Lara Croft 570Last Exile 571Las Vegas 572Latino Health 573Law and Order 574Left Space 575Leftbbs 576Legal 577Lego 578Lingua Franca Nova 579LGBT 580Libertarian 581Libraries 582linguist 583Linux 584Linux Studio 585Lion King 586Literary Criticism 587Logic 588Lokari 589Lock On - Modern Air Combat 590London 591London, Ontario 592Long Island 593Looney Tunes 594Los Angeles 595Lost 596Lord of the Rings 597Lucid 598Lüneburg 599Linux User Groups (en, th) 600Lunar 601Luxembourg 602Mac (en, de, es, fr, it, zh) 603Macedonia 604Madonna 605Mali 606Manga 607Mangalore 608Maniac Mansion 609Mariah Carey 610Marilyn Manson 611Castle Marrach 612Marvel 613Marx Brothers 614Monster M*A*S*H 615Mathematics 616Matheaufgaben 617Matrix Online 618Personal MBA 619Middle East Modern History 620Media Arts 621Media Center 622Mediation 623Medicine 624Megadeth (en, he) 625Mega Man 626Memory Alpha 627Merseyside 628Metal 629Metal Gear 630Methodenbox 631Metodologia Científica 632Metro 633Metroid 634Mets 635Mexicanos en Australia 636Mexique (Mexico) 637Michigan 638Micronations 639Micropedia 640Might and Magic 641Miles Davis 642Military 643Minangkabau 644Minneapolis 645Miranda 646Miriadic 647Mittelalter 648Mortal Kombat 649Multi-stakeholder Modalities Working Group 650Modderów 651Money 652Monsters 653Monterrey 654Moonbase 655Moorhead 656Morrowind 657Motorsport 658Mozilla Community 659Music Player Daemon 660Montana Virtual Education 661MUGEN 662Mumbai 663Mu Online 664Muppet 665Music (en, zh) 666Music Science 667Myanmar 668Mythology 669N 670Nagasaki 671Naked 672Namibia 673Narnia 674Naruto 675Nashville 676National Parks 677National Disaster Animal Relief & Supply 678New Democratic Party of Canada 679Near East 680Nepal 681NetHack 682netprog 683Networking 684Einstürzende Neubauten 685Neverend 686New Jersey 687New Orleans 688New York 689New Zealand 690NFL 691NFTE 692Nickelodeon 693Nietzsche 694Nightlife 695Night's Dawn 696Nine Inch Nails 697Nintendo (en, fr) 698Nokia 770 699Nonciclopedia 700Nonsensopedia 701Ancient Nubia 702New World of Darkness 703OABSA 704Oberin 705Observa 706Occultists 707Ochel 708Oddworld 709odiseja 710OGame 711Okaeri 712Onderwijs 713OnePiece 714One World 715Onweer 716Order of the Everliving 717Open Java 718OpenSolaris 719Opera browser 720Oracle 721Orbiter 722Open Resource Zone 723OS Emu 724Open Source Software 725P2P 726Pacifism 727Pagan 728Paintball (en, es) 729Pakistan 730Palk Bay 731Pancreator 732Paranormal 733Paranoia 734Parenting 735Paris Plaques 736Pataphysics 737Computing Knowledgebase 738Programmable Chip EEG 739PDA Maps 740PDF 741Peace Elements 742Pearl and Twister 743PearPC 744Peize 745Pennsylvania Police 746Penny Arcade 747People and Planet 748Permaculture 749Perry Rhodan 750Persian 751Personals 752Diabetes in pets 753Pets 754Pet Shop Boys 755Peuple 756PEZ 757Panzer General 2 758Philadelphia 759Philippines 760Philmont 761Philosophy 762Photography 763PhpBB 764Physics 765Physiotherapy 766Pickle 767Piczo 768Pieniny 769Pikmin 770Pinball Folklore 771Pink Floyd 772Pipe Organs 773Piratpartiet 774Pacific Northwest Community 775Pocket PC 776Podcast 777Poetry 778Pokémon Encyclopedia 779Poker 780Polaqu 781Política Brasileira 782Politics 783Polyamory 784Pomorze 785Stoke-on-Trent 786Editorials 787Power Rangers 788Adobe Premiere Pro 789Public relations 790Prayer 791Prenatal 792Pretty Science 793Programming 794Protoscience 795Pro Wrestling 796The Polyphonic Spree 797Enpsychlopedia 798Psychographic 799Psychology 800Punk 801Python 802QBasic 803Quaker 804Queen 805QuickTime 806Quit smoking 807Quiz wiki 808Red Alert 2 809Radio control 810Radiohead 811Radio Scanning 812Rammstein 813Ratchet and Clank 814Raven King 815RollerCoaster Tycoon 816Reading FC 817Real Estate 818Reality TV 819Rechtskommentar 820Redwall 821Refrator 822Reiten 823Religion 824Ren and Stimpy 825Renewable Energy 826Renaissance Faire 827Rennes 828Republic Online 829Animal rescue 830Resident Evil 831Reviews 832Ringen 833Riyadh 834Real Life Soap 835Road cycling 836Robot Battle 837Rocketry 838The Rolling Stones 839Roma 840Romanica 841Rom Hacking 842Royalisme 843RPG 844RPG Generation 845RPG Graveyard 846RPG Maker 847RPG Research 848RPG-World 849RuneScape 850RussianWorld 851Red vs Blue 852Sage 853Sages (en, es, fr) 854South Asian Health Research 855Sailor Moon 856Sales 857Salmesykkel 858Salt Lake 859Samplitude 860San Diego 861San Francisco 862São José 863Sustainable Community Action 864Scarborough 865Scheibenwelt 866Schmeii 867School Computing 868Schools collaborative writing 869Science 870Scientology 871Scoop 872Scotland 873Scouting 874Scratchpad 875Scripting 876Santa Cruz Underground Music 877Search 878Sebago Lake 879Seguridadredes 880Seinfeld 881Semantic Web 882SGAE 883Shattered Galaxy 884Singapore Wireless 885Shadowrun NPCs 886Shakespeare 887Shakira 888Shaman King 889Shareaza 890Sharpe 891Shopping 892??? 893Simcountry 894Simpsons 895Sims wiki 896Sith Lords 897Skating 898Slekt og familier 899Small Engines 900Smallville 901Lemony Snicket 902Saturday Night Live 903Socialism 904Sociology 905Software testing 906Software Patent Prior Art 907Solar Conquest 908SolidWorks 909Sonic 910Sony 911Sopelana 912South Park 913South Pasadena 914Eks,i Sözlük 915Space Explorers 916Spanking Art 917Science Policy Exchange 918Spider-Man 919Sport 920SPSS 921Squeezebox 922Srpstvo 923StarCraft 924Stargate 925Starscape 926Wikia starter pages 927Star Trek (non canon) 928Startup 929Star Vipers 930Star Wars 931Star Wars: Exodus 932StepMania 933Star Trek Expanded Universe 934Storypedia 935Saint Petersburg 936Stranno 937Strategic Vision 938Students 939STX Linux 940Succession Planning and Management 941Suceava County 942Suikoden 943Suisse (Switzerland) 944Before Sunrise, Before Sunset 945Superman 946Superpower 947SuperStar 948Survivor 949SVT 950Star Wars 1 MUSH 951Star Wars Dominion 952Star Wars: Galaxies 953Star Wars Hutt 954Taiwanese 955????? ?????? (Tamil Cinema) 956Tanooki 957TARDIS Index File 958TechCompare 959Fake Technology 960Enseignement de la Technologie 961Technology 962Technical Support 963Tel Aviv 964Telekolleg 965Teoria 966TF.N 967Thailand 968That '70s Show 969Thatcham Vision 970The Bill 971The Greatest American Hero 972Theme Park 973Theology 974The Tower 975ThinkTanks 976Tianjin 977TI-BASIC 978Tibia (en, pt) 979Tierras de penumbra 980tierschutz 981Tau Kappa Epsilon 982TNT Software 983Toastmasters 984Toki Pona encyclopedia 985Tokyo 986Tolkien languages 987Ton Europe 988Torn City 989Toronto 990Topic Tourism 991Town-titles (en, no, ru) 992Tides of War RPG 993Trailer Park 994Trail running 995Trains 996Trams 997Transformers 998Transhumanism 999Translation 1000Traveller RPG 1001Trek BBS 1002Tri-Cities 1003Triglav 1004Tripitaka 1005Tron Universe 1006Time-Space Continuum 1007Tsukuba 1008Terran Trade Authority 1009Trials of Humanity 1010Tucson 1011Turtledove 1012TV 1013U2 1014Ultima 5 Lazarus 1015Überruhr 1016Ufology 1017UGIR 1018UK Railways 1019UK Roads 1020UMA???? 1021Uncut 1022University-wikis 1023Upstate NY 1024Urban 1025Utopia 1026uttaradit 1027Vision2Learn 1028Valenciclopèdia 1029Vancouver 1030Vanished Library 1031Varamozhi 1032Värmland 1033Visual Basic 1034Vbus 1035Vegetarian 1036Telegu Cinema 1037Vereins 1038Vexillium 1039VFC( Li-gas 1040Videojocs 1041Video Onderwijs 1042Vietnam 1043Vikings 1044La Cité 1045Virtual Pets 1046VirusInfo 1047Vlaamse klanten in Brussel 1048Voynich manuscript 1049Vote Condoleeza Rice 1050Vzde(lání 1051World Art Gallery 1052Waldo 1053Desktop wallpaper 1054War 1055Warcraft III 1056Wargamers 1057Warhammer 40k 1058Warhammer Fantasy 1059Warzone 2100 1060Water 1061Watchtower Classic Library 1062Web Design and Programming 1063Web 1064Webtoons 1065Weird Al 1066Cyberwellness 1067Welles 1068Werder Bremen 1069Westport 1070WestWing 1071Canadian Whistleblowers 1072White Wolf 1073Wicca 1074Wikillano 1075Windows 1076Windsurfing 1077Wine 1078Wing Commander 1079Workforce Learning and Performance 1080Western North Carolina 1081Wochenende 1082Wochenend Kids 1083War of Emperium 1084Wolsung 1085Woman 1086Wonder Woman 1087Words 1088World Citizen 1089World of Darkness 1090World of Warcraft 1091Worlds 1092Worlds of Tomorrow 1093Well of Souls 1094Wheel of Time wiki 1095Xanth 1096XAO 1097Xenosaga 1098Xfce 1099X-Files 1100Xiamen 1101X-Men 1102Xilinx Radiation Test Consortium 1103Yerli Diziler 1104Yes 1105Yoga 1106Yohoho 1107Yu-Gi-Oh 1108Yuribian Encyclopedia 1109Zlatibor 1110Zelda (Legend of) 1111Zero Wing Movie 1112???? 1113Z?o